Kerosene
by HidekoChan90
Summary: *Sequel to: Dreamlover* When Misty comes back home to meet her mother, Rose Waterflower, Brock is in for a surprise. Her narcissistic mother had a sexual relationship with her boyfriend, Brock, many years before and threatens to split the happy couple up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brock didn't know when it would happen. He didn't know when he would wake up, in bed, next to Misty without any clothes on and he'd finally find some relief, but he hoped it would happen soon because he was becoming impatient.

The two of them had been dating for almost six months now, and though they had taken advantage of the few heated moments ,when Ash wasn't around, to steal a kiss or he'd get the chance to see a little bit of forbidden skin, she would always back out. Brock was fine with that, but he was beginning to think she was a tease.

Yet, she kept her innocence and that was one of the things that was so alluring to him. She still giggled like a schoolgirl when he placed a kiss on her neck or shoulder. She recoiled in surprise when he'd show her just how excited she made him, but she never gave in to him and that was one of the things that kept him interested.

This morning he was dreaming about that very thing. Kissing her. Touching her. Going further than just kissing and touching and teasing. He was inside her, having the best sex he had ever had in his life until his alarm pulled him away from it and he woke up in bed all alone, clutching on to the end up his bed and sweating profusely.

He was so turned on that it ached when he sat up and hoped that Misty would soon give into his advances. He could only relieve himself so many times before it got boring.

Misty and Ash slept through his alarm, so it was up to him to wake them up. Misty had unconsciously shielded her eyes away from the sun and Ash snored loudly across the room. Brock smiled a little and decided to wake Misty up first, like he always did, because it was one of those rare moments when Ash wasn't breathing down their necks.

"Misty, wake up," his voice was a rough whisper as he shook her softly in her sleep.

She moaned slightly and moved away from him, saying something he couldn't understand and falling immediately back into her slumber. He smiled a little and crawled into bed next to her, running his hands over her hips and back and kissing her shoulders.

Misty opened her eyes and sighed at the pleasurable feeling of his lips and his hands on her skin. She turned around to face him and he kissed her gently, to slowly bring her senses out of sleep and make her rethink whatever was making her hold out on him for so long.

He kissed her until he was painfully aroused again, pushing himself against her bare thighs and moaning softly into her mouth. He felt her tense up, probably out of fear, and then he heard the faint sound of her phone ringing in her backpack.

"Should I answer it?" She asked, as if she had to take all directions from him.

"I think you should shut it up before it wakes up Ash and we have to cut this short," he responded, kissing her waist as she leaned over him to reach her backpack on the floor and retrieve her cell phone.

Misty read the screen and almost froze. It was her sisters calling, and she didn't have a clue as to what they wanted.

"It's my sisters. It will only take a minute," she said, opening the phone, leaving Brock feeling a little neglected, but most of all, horny out of his mind. He played with the hem of her sleep shirt and admired the way it hugged tightly to her waist.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding frustrated. Brock wanted to believe it was because she was planning on going further with him if the call had been unimportant.

"You're kidding!" Misty said, sounding surprised. "Are you sure?…Yea…but you know how…she does?"

He was now staring at her from his position on the bed as she sat on her knees in front of him with her phone to her ear. He was curious to what the phone call was about.

"OK, I'll ask the boys if they'd like to come with me. Alright, bye," she said, hanging up and flopping the phone back into her backpack before looking over at Brock with that innocent look she always gave him before she wanted something from him.

"Brock?"

He smiled slyly and let her slide back into his embrace.

"Yes?"

"My sister's told me that my mother is coming into town. I haven't seen her in so long, and she's really wanting to see me. I want to go back to Cerulean today, but I don't want to force you and Ash to go with me, I'd return to you guys in a few days. It's just I haven't seen her in a really long time…" she looked up at him, pleadingly.

"I'll go with you, if you want me, too. Even if Ash doesn't," Brock said, smiling, hoping that Ash wouldn't.

"You would? Really? I mean, I don't want you to take time out of your studies or anything for me," Misty told him, sitting up and covering her self with a blanket.

"You're my girlfriend, Misty. I'd do anything for you. Besides, I'd like to meet your mother. I am dating you, it's only right that I meet my future mother-in-law," He sat up and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Ash stirred in his sleep and saw that his friends were already up and getting dressed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you two always up before I am? Ever since you two started dating I've been feeling like a third wheel!" Ash complained, sleepily, running his fingers through his messy black hair.

Brock laughed and lifted his backpack off the floor.

"No, Ash. You've always been the front wheel, Misty and I have been the two back wheels that keep you from falling on your face," he said, jokingly, leaving Ash to sit in his bed and stew.

"Ash," Misty said, walking up to him. "I need to go back to Cerulean City. My mother is coming in to see us girls and she especially wants to see me since she hasn't seen me since I was twelve! Do you want to come with us?"

Brock stood behind Misty, shaking his head vigorously at Ash. Misty kept her back turned and Ash hid the grin from her view.

"Nah, I have to get my next badge and catch new Pokemon. You and Brock just go, I'll see you guys in a few days," Ash said, knowing what Brock was planning on, and he somewhat hated him for it.

What was it about girls and sex that drove a guy like that crazy? That was all Brock thought about since he started dating Misty, was how to get her into bed, and kissing her and touching her. Ash just didn't get it. Misty was a great friend, and she wasn't bad-looking, but Brock was completely obsessed with having sex with her.

"I hope I never get hormonal like that, Pikachu," Ash told his little yellow rodent as he got dressed. "C'mon, buddy! Let's go!"

"Pika!" It squealed and ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misty and Brock arrived in Cerulean City by one o'clock that afternoon, and she was relieved to see that the Gym still looked the same. Her sister's hadn't done too much damage.

Her mother hadn't arrived yet, and Misty hoped she wasn't going to be made a fool of and have her mother not show up at all. It wasn't unusual for her to make promises and then break them, she was a very busy woman after all.

Her mother had trained at Cerulean Gym before she handed the title over to her older sisters and then she traveled around Kanto meeting up with other Gym leaders and regulating their training standards. Every gym was evaluated every year to make sure it was meeting the Pokemon League standards, and it was her mother's job to make sure that was staying up to par.

She walked into the Gym and saw her sister's sitting around putting on each other's make up.

"Hey, you guys!" Misty announced her presence and Brock just stood beside her, trying to blend in, but he felt out of place.

Violet, Lilly and Daisy all looked up and squealed, rushing towards them and flocking to Brock.

"Like, oh my God, Violet! Brock's gotten so much hotter since the last time we've seen him!" Daisy gushed, getting starry-eyed.

Violet giggled and touched his hair.

"I think it's the new hair-gel. It makes his hair so, like, shiny…"

Lilly sighed dreamily and stared up at him.

"I think you're dating the wrong sister, Brock. Like, what about me? I'm a red-head, too!"

Brock just laughed nervously and looked over at Misty as he tried to push them off of him. She was seething over the way her sisters were drooling over him. Why did they always have to attempt to steal what is hers? They had no interest in Brock before she started dating him!

"Ladies, that's very nice of you, really. You do know I'm dating your little sister, right?" He put his arm around Misty and she looked up at him, a bit surprised.

Violet sighed miserably and nodded.

"Yes, sadly, we do. It's such a bummer, Brock. You could totally date one of us if you get, like, bored with her or whatever. We all know she's still a virgin!" She said, laughing with Daisy and Violet.

Misty gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"You three don't know shit about my life! So, shut the hell up before I squeeze all the air out of those pretty heads of yours!" She yelled, and Brock grabbed her wrist.

"Misty, don't let them get to you," he said, quietly and soothingly.

"Well, well, I know who that attitude belongs to," a voice from the front of the building sounded and Misty's face lit up.

"Mom?"

Rose Waterflower was a youthful forty-two year old woman, with long, shiny red hair and Cerulean blue eyes.

Misty didn't get a chance to say hi before her sisters bombarded their mother with tons of stories about boys, and clothes, and shoes…

Misty was getting fed up with their behavior and called out.

"Hey! I'm the one with the boyfriend who actually sticks around, so why don't you let me talk to Mom?" Her voice rang out across the Gym and her sisters looked back in disgust and surprise.

Rose smiled and straightened her hair as she pushed past her older girls and looked over at her youngest one, only to have her gaze shoot straight to Brock.

"Brock Harrison?"

Misty looked up at Brock, who stood there looking confused as the older woman approached him quickly.

"Brock…is that you? Is that really you?" Rose smiled and looked at him. "Wow, you've changed…"

Misty looked at her mother. "You know him?"

"Do I know him? He was the leader of the Pewter City Gym for years! The best Gym leader I had met yet!" She smiled at him, and the lingering gaze she gave him didn't slip by Misty. "How have you been, Dear?" Rose asked Misty.

"Great!" Misty replied, feeling a little hesitant. She made over more about meeting Brock than she did about seeing her.

"So, where is this boyfriend you've been hollering about? You said he was here, didn't you?" Her mother asked, looking around. "So where is he?"

Brock cleared his throat and offered his hand to her.

"Rose, I remember you. You were…the inspector that came into my Gym…those few times," he didn't mention he was Misty's boyfriend and she wandered about that, too.

"Mom, Brock is the boyfriend! He's it!" She announced, excitedly and proudly, leaving her three sisters to force themselves not to cry.

"You're dating…Brock?" Rose asked, sounding shocked and disappointed. Then she laughed. "No, no, no. This can't be….Brock would never date-" she stopped when she saw Misty's expression change and Brock tightened his jaw.

"You're serious…" Her mother said, embarrassingly. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's not that I didn't think you would ever date her, it's just….Misty's so…Well, Misty…"

Brock put his hand in his pocket and nodded his head. "Well, she's definitely Misty. I wouldn't want her to be anything else." He kissed her softly and grabbed her hand.

She gave him a smile back, but she had seemed to lose all enthusiasm about her mother's visit. "I'm going to go to my room and unpack my clothes. I'll see you inside."

"Sure, Honey, I'll see you inside," he said, uncomfortably and he waited until Misty disappeared through the double doors with her bags and looked over at Rose who was staring at him through hurt-filled eyes.

"Should you tell her, or should I?" Rose asked, smiling with her perfectly shaped lips and long eyelashes.

"Rose, I didn't even know you were her mother!" Brock said, feeling like coming with Misty was a mistake. "God, If I had known that I would have…"

"Not had sex with me?" She asked, laughing. "Yea right. You were so horny, that's all you thought about. That's the reason you're dating her now isn't it? Because you can't have me? I've gotten too old? So you go for the younger, less pretty me?"

"She's beautiful!" Brock shouted, shaking his head. "I don't know how you can talk about your own daughter like that. You were always a cold-hearted woman, but I don't see how you can talk about that sweet little girl like that!"

"Still referring to her as a sweet little girl?" She threw her head back and laughed. "You should have stuck with being a Gym leader, Brock. You'd be somewhere by now…"

Rose wouldn't mention anything to Misty. He knew that somehow. She was a cynical woman and she only did things if they benefited her directly. Apparently, watching him squirm with uneasiness was enough to entertain her for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brock didn't really want to, but he made dinner for the evening with the endless and annoying pleas from Violet to make some kind of delicious meal. He made some kind of Italian pasta dish, which Rose was quick to compliment him on.

"You were always a fantastic cook," she said, taking a sip of her wine elegantly and keeping her gaze on him. "I always enjoyed visiting Pewter City Gym because he always made dinner for our meetings!"

Misty noticed Brock didn't respond with a smile, not a genuine anyway. It was forced and his eyes were harboring something like anger. She reached over and grabbed his hand and he looked over at her, involuntarily smiling when he saw her face.

"Brock, you never told me you knew my mother," Misty said, trying to find anything to break the awkward silence the whole table was experiencing.

"Well, I didn't know she was your mother until a couple of hours ago. She was just a Gym inspector," he responded, looking over at Rose who gave him a sly smile. He looked away.

"I keep my private life very…private," Rose informed her. "I never mentioned I had any children to any of my clients. Besides, Misty probably never mentioned me. I haven't been around much since she was little."

Violet nodded in agreement.

"Mom was always gone when we were little, she even travels to the Johto Region and Sinnoh when she has to," Violet said, excitedly.

"I was gone quite a bit," Rose said, laughing and shaking her head. "I always made it back home for my girls' birthdays, though, if I could. I was a single mother with four girls, I had to make a living somehow. The Pewter City is still doing pretty well, though I haven't visited in almost six months. Is your brother running the gym now?"

Brock noticed that everyone was staring at him, including Rose who hadn't stopped staring at him since dinner had started. He was quickly loosing his appetite.

"Uh, my father, Flint, he's running it." He felt as if he was about to get sick, but he cleared his throat. "He took it back over when I met up with Misty and our friend Ash. I wanted to get out and see the world, so he let me and took it over, it was the least he could do," Brock told her, not wanting to remember what he was remembering right now. It made him sick to his stomach.

His appetite was quickly diminishing, and it wasn't even the thought about his father that disgusted him this time. It was thoughts about Rose and how stupid he had been to sleep with her as many times as he did. No, she wasn't his first, but they had an ongoing relationship for almost six months, and she traveled back to Pewter City almost every weekend just to have sex with him.

"So, Misty, how long have you and Brock been dating?" Her mother asked, smiling at her from across the table.

"About six months," she replied, happily.

"Finally got over her pride and told him how she felt!" Lilly said, giggling. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Mom. She would call me, like, everyday and tell me how much of a jerk Brock was and how much she loved him and blah, blah, blah! I told her just to suck it up and move on, or make a move, or do something!"

"Actually," Brock said, interrupting Lilly's rant. "I realized I was making a mistake by running around with any random women I met and realized I had feelings for Misty. Something I should realized a long, long time ago."

He gave Rose a hard stare, and she looked back at him, feeling something inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Lust. Passion. Heat. Brock was a good-looking boy back then when he was running the Pewter City Gym, but now he had grown into a sexy, mysterious man.

"Yea," Misty said, looking over at him, questioning why he seemed to be in a suddenly bad mood. "He went out with this girl named Lucy and I was really heartbroken, but then he realized he actually had feelings for me. I've been so happy since then!"

Rose looked away from them. "That's nice. Well, I'm going to get in the shower. If anyone needs me, just knock," she said, looking at Brock as she left the room.

Brock offered to do the dishes, like he always did and her sisters left the room giggling and staring at him as he cleared off the kitchen table. Misty was afraid to ask him for help, so instead, she just stood beside him and dried the plates as he put them aside.

After about three or four dishes were clean, she finally spoke.

"Brock, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Sweetheart," he said, drying his hands of the sudsy water and looking over at her. "Everything is great. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that since my mother has arrived, you've been acting a little…off," she told him, and Brock had forgotten how observant Misty was. He'd have to disguise his disdain for her mother more diligently.

His voice fell to a whisper and he leaned down until he was eyelevel with her.

"I just don't like the way your family treats you, Misty," Brock told her, which was a big part of why he was acting the way he was, the other part was because of how Rose just didn't care if Misty found out he had slept with her mother just six years ago.

"Oh, Brock, I'm so used to it by now. Besides, this is the first time I've ever really seen my mom. It's mostly my sisters who pick at me, my mother barely knows me," she told him.

"Yea and that's why she laughs at you when she finds out your dating me! She doesn't think your good enough for me, or for anyone! It should be the other way around, Misty! She should think that nobody is good enough for you!" Brock turned around and put his hands back into the soapy water. "Even I don't think I'm good enough for you!"

"Brock, you're perfect for me!" Misty told him, running her hands over his strong, muscular arms and wondering why she hadn't slept with him yet.

She thought about it all the time. Constantly. She dreamt about it every night, and she found herself disappointed in the morning when she would wake up and she was alone and fully dressed. Even though she was twenty years old, she was too shy and inexperienced to want to have sex with a guy like Brock.

He intimidated her because of what he knew and what he wanted to do to her. He had told her some of the things he had planned and Misty wasn't sure if she was ready for some of it. And the way he kissed her made her body feel things she had never felt before and she was a little scared of that, too. However, she felt comfortable telling him no because of how understanding he was, and that made her want him even more.

He tilted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips, wrapping his hands around her waist and moving them up her back and into her long, red hair. She enjoyed his taste and the feel of his lips, the way his tongue moved softly between her lips and explored her mouth. She had been content with this feeling for so long now, but she wanted something more from him.

She pushed him back into the counter and he groaned softly into her mouth as he tried to fight off his urge to make love to her right there in the kitchen. He pulled away from her and started kissing her neck. Misty wasn't sure why she liked when he did that, all she knew was that it made her knees go weak and felt like she might faint.

"Brock," she breathed, weakly in his grasp. "I'm…I think I'm ready…"

He stopped and looked up at her. "Ready?"

Misty nodded, shyly. "For sex. I think I'm ready for sex. Tonight."

"T-tonight? Misty, you can't just think you're ready. You have to be sure," he told her, rubbing her arms up and down comfortingly and he didn't know why he was trying to talk her out of this. He had wanted her to say that for months!

"I am sure!" She said, looking into his eyes. "I love you and I'm positive I want it to be with you. You make me feel so warm and comfortable. I know you will be sweet and gentle, and you will hold me afterwards and…I've thought about this a lot."

"Of course I'll be sweet and gentle…" he whispered softly before kissing her again. "Are you sure you want to do this? You've obviously given this a lot of thought, so if you tell me yes, I'm going to be inclined to believe you." There was a hint of a joke somewhere in his voice, she suddenly felt like a fool for acting so forward with him after months of turning down sex.

"Yes, Brock. I'm sure," she whispered softly, kissing him again and then backing away from him slowly. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a half an hour. Meet me in my room, OK?"

A surge of excitement ran through his body and he smiled at her as she twirled around the corner and down the hall.

"Finally!" He said to himself, as he turned around and decided to quickly finish the dishes. He didn't want to give Misty any time to change her mind, even though he was positive she wouldn't.

Rose came around the corner in her robe holding a warm mug of hot tea.

"You haven't slept with my daughter yet?" Her question sounded more surprised then curious. She wore one of those deviant smiles on her face, as if she had won some kind of game. "Six months and you haven't had sex with her?"

"No, I've been waiting for her. She hasn't really had a serious boyfriend before, so I understand when she tells me no," he said, draining the water from the sink. "I respect her."

"I was under the impression you two have been having sex for a long time," Rose said, setting down her cup and taking a seat the kitchen island. "After all, you only knew me about two days before we started having sex."

"Can you not talk about it in here, please?" Brock asked, rolling his eyes. "It was a long time ago, anyway. Now, leave me alone. I am not going to let you ruin this night for us."

Rose watched him as he crossed the room and she turned to look at him.

"She might think she's ready for you, Brock, but she doesn't know what she's asking for," she said, softly, giving him a sensual stare as he turned back around and gave her a confused look. "I know how you are in bed. You're incredible. You're mind-blowing. You did things to me that my husband didn't even do, and he was a gynecologist."

"Rose-" Brock closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Misty won't be able to handle that her first time. She'll end up screaming and running for the hills! She needs someone whose mediocre at first," Rose told him, walking closer to him. "You'll end up breaking her heart because you are nothing but a sleaze. A womanizer. You don't love Misty, all you want is sex. That's all you wanted from me!"

"I respect Misty," Brock told her, staring into her eyes. "I love her. She's my best friend. I think she's beautiful and sweet. I know she's innocent and she always will be because she will never be like you. I didn't respect you then and I don't respect you now, Rose. Stop acting like you were the victim. You know what you did! So, don't put that on me!"

He walked away from her and rushed up the staircase to Misty's room, but Rose Waterflower was not about to let Brock and Misty have their first night together peacefully. If she couldn't have Brock, then nobody else could either.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misty checked her reflection in the mirror again. Her hair was soft and curled around her shoulders. Her eyelashes were long and coated with mascara, her lips were glossed with a sheer coat of pink. She hadn't wanted to go over the top because she knew that less was more, but she still wanted him to look at her like she was the only woman in the world.

She knew Brock had been wanting sex now for quite a while. Probably ever since that day he kissed her that hotel room almost six months ago before he had his date with Queen Lucy.

However, tonight, Brock was all hers and she knew it.

She walked out into the bedroom and lit a couple of candles and then slipped into a pair of long stockings that hooked to a garter belt around her hips and a matching bra. Even she thought she looked stunning, but she was still nervous. What would Brock's reaction be?

There was a knock at the door and Misty smiled, settling back on the bed and staring towards the door.

"Come in," she tried to sound seductive, but she wasn't sure she pulled it off so good.

He opened the door and his mouth fell open as he let the door fall closed behind him.

"Wow! You look….amazing…" His voice shook with anticipation and even he felt nervous.

She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I told you I wanted you!"

"Yea, but I didn't know you had all of this stuff," he looked at the candles by the bed before he kissed her softly and let his hands explore her body.

He laid her back onto the soft satin of her sheets and he could feel her trembling beneath him. "You seem nervous," he growled sensually as he kissed her naval, taking in the scent of her skin.

She cried out a little at the sensation of it and she smiled down at him as he rose up to kiss her lips. He stroked her hair as he kissed her and pulled back from her to look in her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered softly and Misty felt as if she were about to cry.

"I love you, too," she said back to him and she felt him slip off the straps of her bra and kiss her shoulders.

He worked his magic slowly on her, being sure as to not to do anything to fast. He loved her. He loved kissing her soft and slow, savoring her taste. He didn't want to rush things.

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped. Misty covered her half-naked body with the sheet and Brock stood up from the bed, frustrated and knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door.

He opened it, hoping Rose would see that he was clearly aroused and frustrated. She couldn't accept the fact he was with Misty for some reason or another.

Misty was mortified when she found it was her mother.

"Mrs. Waterflower…uh…Rose…it's late. We should all be in bed," Brock said, looking back at Misty who was just peeking over the sheets and hiding her very red face.

"I just wanted to see if you could fix the leak in my bathroom. It drips and I can't sleep with that noise," Rose told him, playing with the hem of her robe. "Please, come and take a look."

Sighing, he looked back at Misty and slipped back on his shirt. "I'll be back, Honey. I'm sorry." He kissed her softly, yet passionately before heading out into the hallway and into Rose's bedroom.

"I know exactly what you are doing!" Brock said, making sure not to raise his voice too much. He hoped Misty would still be in the mood when he got back, but she probably wouldn't be. Women weren't like men. They can't block out things like stress and embarrassment and still feel comfortable and focused enough to have good sex.

"I need you to fix a leak…" Rose said, smiling. "Brock, this is ridiculous. You are getting ready to have sex with a virgin! She doesn't know what she's doing! If you're looking to get off, it's not going to happen with her! She's nothing but ordinary!"

"Ordinary?" Brock stared at her in disbelief. "She is fucking beautiful! That girl makes my whole world just…stop! Every time I look at her, I forget about everything else! I forget about you, and you're sick sex addiction! I forget about what you did to me. I forget about walking into my parent's bedroom and seeing you in bed with my father! So, no, Rose, she's not ordinary! She is a beautiful woman who I am going to make my wife some day!"

Rose stared back at him in disbelief and tears filled her eyes.

"Brock…I…I still love you," she reached out to touch his arm, but he shrugged away from her.

"Don't touch me! I love your daughter! I love Misty!" He shouted, clenching his fists. "I'm sick of the way you treat her. I'm sick of the way you make her feel! She came all this way to see you and you treat her like shit the minute you see her and now you're trying to sleep with her boyfriend!"

The older woman reached out to touch his face, but he turned from her and headed for the door.

"Get real, Rose. What we had is over and it always will be!"

Misty woke up sometime after sunrise, alone in her bed. Brock didn't seem like he was in the mood last night after he had went to fix the bathroom sink. He probably didn't like to be interrupted when he was with a woman.

They agreed to sleep in separate beds, because Brock wanted their first night sleeping together to be the first night he made love to her. Misty found it romantic, but frustrating. She wanted to share a bed with him, but he supposed he was holding out on the gushy romantic stuff just as she was holding out on sex.

She skipped down the stairs, with her hair tied up in a messy bun and her make up, worn and faded, still on her eyes. She was surprised to see that Brock wasn't downstairs, it was just her mother, and she sat reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Mom, where is Brock?" Misty asked, sitting down across from her at the table.

"He went to the store. Said we were out of eggs, and cheese," she looked up at her from over the top of the newspaper and smiled. "Has Brock seen what you look like in the mornings?"

"Yes, all the time," Misty said, laughing. "I'm comfortable around him. He tells me I'm beautiful everyday."

Rose shook her head and raised her eyebrows. "Men will tell you anything to get in your pants. Which reminds me, are you two sleeping together?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to see Misty's reaction because it simply entertained her to watch her blush and giggle like a sixteen year old who has her first boyfriend.

"Mom, I know what you saw last night. I mean, with the candles and everything," Misty blushed and squirmed in her seat. "I was just trying to have a little romantic evening with him. I-I wasn't planning on sex, but-"

"You're twenty years old, Misty," Her mother reminded her, sternly. "I can't tell you what to do."

Misty couldn't help but smile, just thinking about having sex with Brock was giving her the chills. The good kind, the kind that makes your whole body shiver for no reason and makes you giggle at the sensation of it.

"Mom…you're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Rose said, leaning forward and smiling at her, as if she was another twenty year old woman who was looking for juicy details. "You do want to have sex with him don't you?"

"Mom, of course, I do!" Misty said, blushing and feeling strange talking to her about something like this. She couldn't really think of Rose as her mom, but more like the woman who brought her into the world. "I mean, you've seen him! He's sexy and he's smart. He's funny and handsome. He's such a good kisser!"

Rose's expression changed immediately and she looked back at her newspaper.

"Well, I suggest you sleep with him soon," she said, looking at her daughter who looked shocked and embarrassed. "A guy like that doesn't wait around for sex for very long. There are plenty of women who would give anything to have a night with him. I'd watch my back if I were you."

Misty watched as the older woman stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She felt a coldness from her, which wasn't unfamiliar, but she didn't like the feeling. She started to wonder if Brock had ever cheated on her because, as much as she hated to admit it, Rose was right. Brock wouldn't wait around forever on her.

The front door opened and Brock walked through the door with grocery bags in his hands. Misty smiled at him as he sat the bags down on the counter and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"You're up, early. That's unusual for you!" Brock teased his girlfriend, affectionately, which disgusted Rose. She thought he was acting like a sixteen year old child with Misty, which, of course, he probably had to since Misty had barely even reached womanhood.

"I would have slept really good last night with you next to me," she said, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Rose looked up from her newspaper at the two of them and Misty jumped apart from him, as if she was embarrassed.

Brock started to make breakfast and Misty wondered if she and Brock were ever going to try and have sex again. She really wanted to, but she wasn't sure if she wanted her first time to be with her mother in the same house. Her mother didn't seem to want her to have sex with Brock, because she seemed to like to interrupt them a lot.

Violet, Lilly, and Daisy all rose out of bed just before breakfast was finished cooking and they sat down and overtook the conversation with their mother, while Misty and Brock decided to go outside by the pool side and talk.

"I'm sorry about last night," Brock said softly, as the cool morning breeze of spring swept across his face in a refreshing breath of fresh air. Misty shook her head and smiled.

"It's alright, Brock. It's not a big deal. It will happen when it's supposed to happen," she told him, and Brock smiled back at her, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear and leaning into kiss her.

"I was thinking we could try again tonight," he said, before kissing her softly and running his hand along her thigh which was exposed in the pair of shirt jean shorts she had on. "We could turn-in early and have all the time in the world if you need it."

She looked back at him and nodded her head. "I want to try again tonight. I can't wait!"

"Trust me, neither can I!" Brock said, standing up. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen a little. You want to go for a swim when I'm finished?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun! I'll go get my bathing suit!"

"Put your bikini on," Brock told her, heading into the house. "You know, in case we get some alone time in the pool."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisy, Lilly and Violet tried to show off their bikini bodies to Brock, but he wasn't paying any attention. Misty hid under the water, modestly, trying to cover what was showing in the skimpy bikini Brock had picked out of her two months ago when it was still too cold to swim.

Rose sat in a lounge chair on the pool deck and tried to get some sun, even though it was an overcast day, but she was really out there to keep an eye on Brock. The three girls ended up playing a game of volleyball against Misty and Brock, with Brock, of course, taking the victory.

She enjoyed watching him jump out of the water to smack the beach ball back over the net at her other daughters. She didn't enjoy watching him lift Misty out of the water by her waist so that she could hit the ball over the net better.

Anytime he touched Misty, it enraged her. When he'd kiss her when they scored a point, when he hugged her around the waist, even when they gave each other a high five when they won the game. It all disgusted her!

Violet smiled up at Rose and rested her chin on the volleyball as it floated in the water. "Isn't it great to see Misty so happy?"

Rose looked down at her daughter and forced a smile.

"Of course it is, dear. It's cute to see Misty and her first boyfriend. I wouldn't call it happy though. She's just infatuated," Rose told her, glancing across the pool at Misty and Brock who had apparently forgotten that the others were around because they were making out in the far corner of the pool. Rose narrowed her icy blue eyes and put her sunglasses back over them, seething.

Lilly looked back at the two of them. "I'd say she's pretty happy. If it keeps going like that, they are really going to need to get a room!"

"Not in my Gym, they're not!" Rose stated strongly, looking back down at her magazine. "I don't want any of you girls having sex under this roof. This is still my Gym, even though the three of you run it. If Brock wants to have sex with her, he will have to find a place of his own to do it!"

The three girls exchanged glances, none of them could figure out why their mother was so against Misty having sex. Yes, Misty was the baby was the family, but Misty wasn't a baby anymore. She needed to become a woman, and they knew all too well how bad she wanted to become a woman from those late-night phone calls she made back home when she was traveling.

Misty glanced over at her sisters as Brock started kissing her neck and she bashfully pushed him away. "Brock, they are staring!"

He grinned and looked over at her sisters who were looking over and talking to each other on the opposite side of the pool. Then he looked up at Rose who was pretending to read her magazine.

"We can continue this later, then. When nobody can stare at us," he smiled and walked into the middle of the pool holding his hands up. "You girls up for another round of volleyball?"

Violet giggled and tossed the ball to him. "Like, totally! That is, if you and Misty are finished with your little make-out session!"

The house was quiet and Misty waited a while until Brock came into her room. He was pleased to see she had worn the lingerie she had on the night before and he could hardly wait to take it off of her.

It had been so long since he had sex, and he hoped he could maintain some self-control. She pulled him down to her, loving the way he kissed her and touched her under the silk of her bra as he coaxed her into relaxing for him.

She looked up at him, as he hovered above her and removed her clothes. She blushed when she was exposed to him, laying on her back in the darkened room, but she knew he could see everything. He smiled and fondled her breasts, causing her to cry out a little at the sensation of his warm hands on her skin. He kissed her against and ran his finger over the silk of her panties and was pleased to see that they were moist.

She was ready, she had been ready for quite a while, but she was still surprised by the size of him. "Is…is this going to hurt?"

"Only for a minute. I promise. It won't be too bad," he whispered softly, kissing her neck and shoulders, down to her breasts and naval. "You are definitely ready for me, so I promise this won't hurt too bad."

He positioned himself between his legs and she looked up at him, begging him with her eyes to continue. He thrust himself inside of her and she yelped out in pain, fearing that she might be bleeding.

"That really hurt!" Tears ran down her face and he wiped them away softly, looking down into her eyes as he tried to adjust to the feeling of her.

"I'm sorry," he felt like a jerk for hurting her like that, but he had never had sex with a virgin before. "I'm sorry, do…do you want to stop?"

Misty shook her head and wiped the tears away from her face, trying to get used to the feeling of something inside of her. "No, please don't stop. The pain is gone…I love you!"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you, too."

She didn't know sex was like this. She had heard it was good, but she didn't expect it to be this fantastic. She felt like she had gone to heaven, and by the time he was finished, she was exhausted.

He collapsed next to her, his skin was sticky with sweat and looked down to take that uncomfortable condom off. That's when he realized, it was empty and a small rip was in the top of it. "Ah, shit…"

"What is it?" Misty asked tiredly, laying beside him as he stood up and tossed the condom away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get freaked out," Brock said, pulling back on his boxer shorts. "I'm freaking out right now…"

Misty looked over at him and sat up on her knees, rubbing his shoulders. She loved touching him every chance she got. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I did. I think the condom I used was expired…" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Misty, the condom broke."

"W-what do you mean?" She knew that wasn't good, but she couldn't remember why.

"The condom! The thing I used to protect you from getting pregnant! It must have old, or…we got too rough…it broke and I had no idea until just now," he leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees.

"So, you mean…I could be…"

"Pregnant," he finished for her and shook his head. "I know you probably hate me, don't you?"

Misty covered herself with the quilt and shook her head. "I don't hate you, Brock. I love you and if I do get pregnant, then we'll just have to deal with it the best way we can." She held his hand and he smiled at her.

"Yea," he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. "I promise, I'm never going to leave you. Even if you aren't pregnant, I'm still going to always be there for you."

"I know you will," she stood up and crawled into bed, smiling at him. "We better get some sleep. We're supposed to head back to Olivine City tomorrow and meet Ash, remember?"

Brock hadn't realized how fast time had passed since he'd be in Cerulean City, and he was glad this visit was almost over. Rose was making him uneasy and now he had something else to worry about.

He stared at the ceiling for the longest time while Misty slept beside him, wondering what it would be like to become a father. It wasn't very likely she would get pregnant from this, but he knew it was a possibility.

He turned on his side and smiled at her sleeping form. There was no use in worrying about it right now though, not until Misty told him she was pregnant, then he could worry about it.

Brock closed his eyes and put his arm around her waist, holding her close to him as he slowly dozed off into sleep.

The next morning, Brock came down into the kitchen, carrying both of their bags and was heading out to load them up in his truck. Of course, Rose was awake in her silky pink gown and drinking coffee.

"You were up late last night," Rose remarked, cleverly, taking a sip of her coffee and staring at him.

"Yea, we both were," Brock told her, heading towards the front door out to his truck. Rose watched him as he tossed their suitcases in the bed of his truck and headed back into the house to try and get Misty to actually wake up.

"Is it true?" Rose asked, smiling at him, tossing a lock of red hair behind her shoulder.

"Is what true?" He asked, confused.

"That my daughter could be pregnant?" She finished, taking a sip of her coffee and eyeing him from over the rim of the cup. "The condom broke, didn't it?"

"What the hell? Were you listening outside our door?" Brock closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to you right now!"

"I didn't hear you two having sex, so relax!" Rose commanded him, rolling her eyes. "I got up to get a glass of water and I heard you two talking afterwards. You're father was right about you, you are very irresponsible."

"I am not irresponsible!" Brock shouted, banging his fist on the counter. "I am not my father and if Misty is pregnant, I will take care of her and the baby and if it's a boy, I won't cheat on my wife with his girlfriend!"

"I was never your girlfriend," Rose reminded him, laughing.

"Yea, thank God for that!" Brock headed upstairs, and met Misty in the hallway, hauling along another suitcase.

"Oh, there you are!" Misty said, smiling. "I decided to pack some extra clothes since I came home. I might as well, considering we don't find a place we can do laundry much along the way. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I have the room in my truck," he kissed her softly and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

Misty nodded and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw her mother reading her Vogue magazine. Rose smiled at her and held out her arms for a hug.

"Bye, Misty! It was so nice to see you again! You've got a very handsome boyfriend," Rose looked over her shoulder at Brock and he glared back at her, reaching for Misty's hand to rush her out the door.

"Bye, Mom. Brock and I are running late, but I promise to stop by more often and I'll call you, OK?" Misty wanted a relationship with her mother, even though her mother was kind of an absent-hearted woman, she was still her mother.

Brock started up the truck as Misty climbed inside after throwing her suitcase in the back of the truck.

"Why are you in such a hurry today, Brock?" Misty asked, looking over at him, seeing the expression on his face was very serious and focused on the road ahead.

"We have to get back to Olivine City by noon. Remember? Ash has a gym battle today," Brock reminded her, and she nodded her head. He didn't speak for a long while, they just listened to the radio until they finally found their way into Saffron City and onto the main interstate.

Misty had slept for a while, but when she woke up she caught Brock singing along to the radio, and she smiled, knowing that he was in a good mood. "You are a terrible singer."

He laughed and nodded his head. "I know, I know. I sound pretty good if you are drunk though."

Misty shook her head and leaned against the door smiling. "So, how did you like my mother? I mean, I know you knew her before, but probably not too personally."

Brock hesitated for a moment and gripped his steering wheel. He felt like he needed to be honest with her, after all, she could be having his child! "I think the way she treats you is unfair. I think she's vain and I am so grateful that you are nothing like your mother."

Misty sat up and looked out the windshield. "I thought you were fond of her. She acted like you two got along when she inspected your gym."

"She was nice, but she had to be. It was all business, but the way she treats you…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I just didn't like it."

She smiled a little and looked towards him. "Well, she hasn't exactly been there for me when I was growing up, so it's hard for me to see her as a mother."

"Yea, I know," Brock told her, leaning back in his seat. "I just saw how hard you were trying to actually build a relationship with her and she kept pushing you away. I'm sorry this visit didn't go the way you wanted."

"It's alright, Brock," she smiled a little and grabbed his hand. "It wasn't a complete waste of time. Last night was incredible!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two months had passed since Misty had seen her mother and she hadn't kept her promise in trying to keep in touch with her daughter. They had invested in a pricey hotel since Brock had extra travel funds and they used that to their advantage.

Ash was kept awake half the night listening to Misty and Brock in the next room, and he knew it would be an awkward morning for all of them, but he still wasn't awake by the time Brock had woken up.

Misty heard him stirring around and she opened her eyes in the dimly lit room, still naked and feeling extremely sick. "Brock, I don't feel well," she moaned, and he leaned over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Where do you feel sick at?"

"My stomach. I feel like I'm going to throw up," she laid her head back down on her pillow and he searched through his backpack for some ginger ale.

"Here, drink this and go back to sleep for a little while," he told her, kissing her on her head and covering her back up with the blanket. Then, he thought about something. She hadn't asked him to buy tampons of maxi pads in quite a while. His heart leapt in his throat. "Misty, when is the last time you had your period?"

"That's kind of personal, Brock," she scolded him, meekly, smiling a little as she took a sip of her soda. "Why?"

"Well, it's just…I haven't seen you request any feminine products from the store lately and now you're nauseous. I just thought maybe you could be…pregnant." The last word came out as a mumble and Misty almost didn't catch it.

"W-what does not having your period and being nauseous have to do with being pregnant? I-is that a sign?" She asked, sitting up against her pillow.

"It's not a definite sign, OK?" He tried to reassure her. "How long ago was your last period?"

"It was like two weeks ago, I didn't really keep track of it," she lied, and she hoped Brock couldn't tell that she was lying. "I had enough supplies to get me through it, so I didn't ask for anything."

"Oh, ok." Brock let his shoulders fall out of relief. "You are sure it was two weeks ago, right?"

"Yes!" She told him, becoming a little irritated. "Can I get some more sleep?"

"Sure, I'll leave you to rest. If you wake up and feel hungry, come down to the lobby. Ash and I will be down there eating breakfast, OK?"

She nodded her head silently and tried to grasp sleep again, but between her nauseous stomach and the fact that she really didn't have her period since before they went to see her mother in Cerulean City was making it difficult for her to sleep.

Ash Ketchum had piled his plate high with sausage, pancakes, eggs, fruit and just about anything else at the buffet. Brock wondered where he put it away at, but Ash cleared his plate in virtually no time.

"Too bad Misty isn't here. They've got blueberry pancakes, that's her favorite," Ash remarked, looking over at Brock. "Where is she anyway?"

"She said she wasn't feeling good when she woke up, so I told her to go back to sleep and call me if she needed me to come back up there," Brock picked at his food. He wasn't really hungry. He kept thinking about that night in Cerulean City when he first made love to Misty and the condom had broke.

"Why do you look so worried?" Ash asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Ah, it's nothing," Brock waved him off and took a bite of a waffle, which was a bit dry and not as good as he could make them.

"Brock, you look worried," Ash noted, concerned. He looked around the room for any sign of Misty before leaning over the table. "After the night you had last night, you would think you would be the happiest guy on earth."

The older boy eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

"I heard you two! I think the whole hotel knows your name by now!" Ash laughed and settled back in his chair. "I thought you two were never going to stop!"

"Will you be quiet? I don't want everyone in here to know our business!" He rolled his eyes. "Look, the first time Misty and I had sex, the condom broke. I've just been kind of worried that she could be pregnant, but I know she's not because she's had her period since then and we've used protection since the first time, so I'm probably worried about nothing, it's just-" he stopped in mid-sentence and Ash followed his gaze to across the room where he was shocked to see Rose Waterflower.

The older redhead smiled when she saw the two of them and she seductively walked across the room towards Brock and took a seat next to Ash, who's mouth had fallen open. "W-wow! Hi, I-I'm Pallet Ketchum from Ash Town, I mean…Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, who are you?"

Brock stood up from the table and looked down at her. "Rose, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter!" Rose stood up, leaving a very confused Ash sitting at the table. "I was in Blackthorn so I decided I'd try and find my daughter and say hello!"

"She's not feeling well this morning, so you'll have to try again later!" Brock shouted, turning way. "I've lost my appetite, I'm going to go check on Misty!"

Misty quickly snuck back into the room, clutching on to a paper bag in her hand. She had used what little money she had to run across the street to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test just to ease her mind, but she was becoming increasingly anxious as she got closer and closer to actually taking the test.

Brock and Ash were downstairs eating breakfast, so she knew she had time to take the test without getting caught. She pulled it out of the box and peeled away the noisy foil and tossed it in the trashcan. Togepi stood by her feet and looked up at her.

"I know, I wish Brock was here to do this with me. I can't tell him right now though, even if I'm not pregnant. He'd be so mad at me if he knew I lied to him earlier," she felt weird putting the stick between her legs and peeing on it. She had never taken one of these before and the very thought of it freaked her out more than anything ever had before.

She laid the stick on the bathroom counter and pulled up her shorts, then peeked out the bathroom to see if Brock or Ash had come back up, but they hadn't. She was scared. Why didn't she just wait for Brock to come back and be honest with him?

The longest three minutes of her life were finally up and she looked down at the stick laying on the counter, and almost fainted when she saw that it was positive.

Tears streamed down her face and she picked up Togepi. "It's positive! I'm…I'm pregnant!"

The small egg Pokemon made a sound of glee and Misty just hugged it closed to her. "I need to find Brock. Come on, Togepi!" She left the bathroom, wiping the tears from her face and headed for the front door of their room, which led out into the hallway, but she heard very angry voices coming from behind the door and she hesitated for a minute.

Brock didn't want to wait on the elevator. Rose would just follow him. He knew that she wasn't in Blackthorn city to visit Misty, she was there to spy on him, or harass him, or do whatever it was she thought would get him back into bed with her.

He took the stairs instead, but he was shocked when he saw Rose step out of the elevator on their floor. He wanted to scream, but he refrained himself from it. "Why the hell won't you leave me alone? Just go away!"

"I can't!" Rose said, her seductive, confident voice had faded just a bit and she sounded desperate. "Brock, I'm in love with you. I always was, but you were so young, I couldn't continue to have sex with you, but now you're a grown man. Brock, I want to be with you!"

"Damn it, Rose!" Brock shouted, causing a very loud echo in the outside hallway. "I love your daughter! She is my world! I would do anything for the girl! You and me have been over for years!"

"I thought I was over you, Brock!" Rose confessed, grabbing on to his hand. "I really thought I was, but seeing you a couple of months ago, it brought back so many memories for me, I just couldn't forget about you!"

"Rose, it's over. I love Misty," he wasn't shouting anymore. He just wanted to get rid of her and get back into his room to check on Misty.

Rose pushed him against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs as she pressed a kiss against his mouth and ran her hands along his hips.

Forcefully, he grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her away. "Rose! Stop it! It's over! I am in love with Misty! She is my life! My everything! You mean nothing to me!"

He turned away from her and walked into his hotel room, locking the door behind him and shaking his head. He still couldn't figure out how Rose had located him. He couldn't worry about that now, he had to check on Misty.

It was quiet and he assumed she was still asleep, and he opened the door slowly to see that the room was dark. "Misty?"

She wasn't in there and he wondered if she had gone out for something. He decided to check the bathroom, but she wasn't in there either. Something caught his eye and he picked up, immediately realizing what it was. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

"Shit…" he tossed it away in the trash and came back out of the bedroom, finally finding Misty leaned over the toilet in the other bathroom, retching and crying at the same time. "Misty, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and pushed him away with her hand. "Get away from me, you son of a bitch!"

He stood to his feet and looked down at her as she composed herself and shut the toilet, flushing it and staring him right in the eye. "Misty, w-what's going on? Look, I know this is all my fault, but you're just pregnant, Honey! We're going to have a baby!"

"That is not why I'm angry! You know damn well what I'm angry about, Brock Harrison!" She stomped her way into the bedroom and pulled her suitcase from the wall. "You are a fucking bastard!"

He followed her, his heart pounded in his chest. Had she heard their conversation? Had she seen them kissing? He sincerely hoped she hadn't, but knowing his luck that is probably what would happen.

"Misty, tell me what you are so angry about, please!" He begged her, watching her as she packed up her clothes and stole some of his travel funds from his backpack.

"You! You lied to me! You sleep with my mother and lie to me about it and then I come out there and I see you making out with her in the middle of the hallway!" Misty covered her face with her hands and cried even harder, but when Brock stepped near her she slapped him across his face.

He stood there, stunned for a moment before looking back at her. "Misty…ow…I can explain…"

"I don't want to hear it, Brock! You are disgusting! Leave me alone!" She walked past him and towards the front door and he tried to stop her but she slapped him again, and he felt like his head was spinning.

"Misty, please, don't leave!" His only response was the slamming of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash poked at the fire with a stick and Brock was leaning against a dirty wet log, thinking about how Misty would be complaining if she was here with him. It had been almost three months since she had walked out on him, and he hadn't heard anything from her since.

"Have you heard from Misty any?" Ash asked, taking the marshmallow from the stick and shoving it in his mouth.

"Not at all. I tried calling the Cerulean City Gym, but Misty refuses to answer. I got Violet on the phone, but she said Misty told her if I called to tell me she didn't want to talk, so what can I do?" Brock asked, rhetorically.

"I guess she doesn't want you anymore, what did you do to her, man? Must have been something pretty bad," Ash offered him a marshmallow and Brock took it, reluctantly.

He really didn't want to talk to Ash about this, but Ash was the only person around.

"Rose and I had sex a long, long, long time ago, back when I was still running the gym. I didn't know she was Misty's mother, I didn't even know who Misty was back then, so I don't know why she's holding it against me," Brock looked down at the fire as it cracked and danced against the logs they used to burn. "Rose grabbed me and kissed me in the hallway, Misty caught us and…she wouldn't listen to me after that."

Ash stared wide-eyed at the older boy.

"What?" Brock asked.

"You slept with Misty's mother? That really hot woman that came into the breakfast room that morning?"

"She's not that hot. Trust me!" Brock rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would you want to break up with her for? I mean, wow! She was gorgeous!" Ash leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "If I had a woman like that having sex with me, I wouldn't break up with her. I'm still a damn virgin!"

"Yea, well, she slept with my father," Brock looked over at him across the fire. "Besides, I wasn't in love with her. I've never been in love with any woman I've ever slept with besides Misty!"

Ash frowned a little and put the marshmallows aside. "Yea, I know how you feel about Misty. But, she doesn't seem to want to work things out so there isn't much you can do, except find another girlfriend, and maybe find me one in the process…"

Brock laughed and shook his head. "You are going to have to find a girlfriend on your own, Buddy. Besides, I can't just go out there and sleep with the next woman I meet."

"Why can't you? You've done it before you got with Misty, even though you knew it hurt her feelings because you always knew how Misty felt about you, but you did it anyway. So, why not now?" Ash's question was completely innocent, but Brock felt like the younger boy was prying too much now.

"Because," he paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell Ash about his business. "Misty's having my baby. She's pregnant!"

"S-she is? Misty is…pregnant?" Ash scratched his head and looked over at Brock. "How did that happen?"

Brock stood up and messed the younger boy's hair. "The same way that hotel back in Blackthorn city knew my name so well. How do you think it happened, Ash?"

The dark-haired boy thought for a minute, then made a face of disgust. "Oh…"

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Brock told him, crawling into his sleeping back on the opposite side of the camp fire. Ash crawled into his own and looked up at the sky. He was so tired of everyone talking about sex and he had no idea what they were talking about. He needed to get a girlfriend soon, and fast!

Ash was tired the next morning, so tired, in fact that he didn't really get that excited over breakfast. The two of them stopped at a little café, much like the one Queen Lucy ran, but this one was located in Twinleaf town.

Brock tiredly looked over at the menu, contemplating on rather or not he should try and call Misty again. She couldn't just run away and never talk to him again. She was having his child! This wasn't fair!

Their waitress was young and pretty and she kept smiling at Brock as she took their drink orders. Ash was trying to fix his hair.

"That waitress is really cute. Think I can ask her out?" Ash asked, looking at him.

"Go for it, Buddy," Brock said, absently, looking over the menu, not feeling too hungry.

Ash was trying to build his confidence, but he lost it every time the brown-haired waitress came back over.

"By the way, my name is May," she told them, mostly directed towards Brock. "Can I get you two some combo breakfast meals? Pancakes with two slices of bacon and eggs! It's really yummy!"

Ash nodded his head and smiled at her. "Sure, that sounds great!"

Brock shook his head and handed her back the menu. "I'll pass on that, but I'll just have some dry toast."

"Wow, for such a strong man, you sure do have a little appetite!" May commented, squeezing on his arm and he gave her a friendly smile. "Such a charming smile though! I'll be back with your order!" She said, walking away and smiling back at Brock.

"Damn it!" Ash slammed his fist on the table, sloshing his orange juice. "See! That always happens to me! I see a really hot girl and they end up flirting with you and ignoring me, because your older and stronger and more attractive."

Brock laughed and shook his head. "It has nothing to do with me being older, or stronger, or better-looking than you, even though I am. It all has to do with confidence. Women go crazy over a confident guy. Besides, that's not true, there are girls who have liked you back!"

"Misty didn't…" Ash muttered as he sipped his orange juice.

"Excuse me?" The older boy asked, eyeing him. "Did you just say you liked Misty?"

"Well," Ash blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "I did when we first met, but it was so obvious she liked you, especially when you left to stay with Ivy. She cried her eyes out for two hours and after we met up with Tracey, you were all she talked about for almost a year!"

Brock didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had hurt Misty so many times in the past over other women, but it felt good to know that she really had strong feelings for him, even after all he had done to her.

"I was an idiot back then. I still am. I should be in Cerulean City right now trying to get her back," he muttered. "Instead, I'm sitting with you in some stupid café with a waitress who keeps undressing me with her eyes!"

Ash watched as May came back with their food.

"Here you go, boys!" She said, happily, and she hesitated before walking away. "Uhm, excuse me, are you…are you Brock Harrison? The Pewter City gym leader?"

Brock and Ash exchanged a look before he replied. "Uhm former Pewter City Gym Leader."

"Oh, wow!" May clasped her hands together. "Hey, listen, I get off in about two hours! This is my last day here! I'm going to start traveling around and do the whole Pokemon training thing. I bet you could teach me a lot!" She leaned across the table at him and he backed up, realizing he was eye level with her breasts.

"Uhm, I…I really…don't know that much, Miss. My buddy, Ash, knows a lot though," Brock looked over at him and Ash smiled up at May.

"Yea, I do. I've been doing it for a while now," he confirmed.

"Is Brock traveling with you?" May asked, blushing wildly and looking back over at Brock, who was starting to be come annoyed.

"Yea, he is, actually," Ash replied, hoping that this girl would actually come with them. She might be fascinated with Brock, but she was another female that he could start out fresh with and this could finally be his chance to lose his virginity to someone other than his left hand.

"Oh, can I travel with you two?" May asked, sitting down next to Brock, successfully pushing him over. "Please, Brock? Can you teach me all your secrets about Pokemon? And maybe, when we are alone, you can teach me other things!"

Brock pushed himself against the wall and grinned. "May, you can come with us and I'd be happy to help you with Pokemon training, but I'm spoken for…sort of…I think…"

May frowned and pulled herself back from him. "Oh, well that's too bad. I still want to come and travel with you guys. Will you stick around and wait on me to finish my last shift? I already have everything packed at my house! I promise, I won't be a burden!"

Ash and Brock exchanged a glance and Brock could tell that the younger, desperate boy was pleading him with his eyes.

"Oh, alright, you can come," Brock finally agreed. "Come on, Ash, let's go fill up on supplies while we wait on May to get off of work."

May dragged a very heavy backpack from her house and smiled as she caught up with them on the street. "Thanks again for letting me come with you guys. My parents really didn't want me traveling alone, but I told them there was a big strong guy coming along with me and they lightened up a bit." She smiled up at Brock, and he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

Ash stayed quiet.

Dark had fallen before too long and Brock found a small hotel to spend the night in. He'd wondered if he should try calling Misty again, knowing he would just get Violet, who wasn't too happy with him, probably because Misty was pregnant.

He laid their for a long time on the top bunk of the bed, staring out the window and wondered how it would have been if he and Misty could actually be a real family together. It was killing him to know that she was all alone and five months pregnant with his child. He'd give anything to be with her.

He wasn't sure how much sleep he had gotten, but he knew it wasn't a lot, but he had made the decision he was going to make a trip to Cerulean City today, and he announced it to Ash and May first thing in the morning.

May looked up at him, excited. "Oh! Cerulean City? The famous sisters who run the water Pokemon gym? I always wanted to see that place? Can we go, please?"

Brock scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know, May. I'm kind of going there for a personal reason. It's best if you two just go ahead without me."

"But, Brock, I always wanted to see the gym! We won't bother you I promise!" May clasped her hands together. "Why are you going there anyway?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's my girlfriend. She's pregnant and we aren't together anymore, but…"

"But you still love her…" May finished for him, smiling a bit. "That's really sweet, Brock. She's a lucky girl."

"Yea, anyway, I have to go," Brock picked up his backpack. "You two can come, but you have to stay out of my way when I'm talking to Misty. If she even lets me talk to her."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

May stared out the window of Brock's truck in awe at the Cerulean City Gym. She could hardly wait to see the inside of it. Brock, on the other hand, wanted to stall for a few minutes before he went inside.

However, May and Ash had practically dragged him to the front door and she had pressed the doorbell. Violet Waterflower answered the door, smiling at May and Ash, but staring coldly towards Brock.

"Ash, what brings you back here? And who is this?"

"This is May!" Ash said, putting his arm around her, but she pushed away from him in disgust and wished Brock would have made that move on her. She wondered if this blue-haired girl was his girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm May. Are you the one Brock talks about all the time?" She asked, causing Brock to cover his hand with his face.

Violet shook her head. "No, I would be smarter than to get with this womanizing loser." She said, looking towards Brock. "Misty totally doesn't want to see you. She is up in her room unpacking the baby clothes _we _brought her, no help from you!"

"Violet, come on, I want to help! I am the father of that baby!" Brock gave May and Ash a look, and the two of them ventured inside the gym, as May stared at the fascinating aquarium that made up the walls of the gym.

"She doesn't want you, or our mother, in the babies life. You slept with our mother, Brock!" Violet reminded him, painfully. "You can't expect her just to forgive you!"

"Alright! But I didn't sleep with her since I've been with Misty!" Brock kept the door open, forcefully. "It's been years since I was with Rose and I didn't know it was her mother! I was going to tell her about it eventually, but I didn't know how to! Just, please let me talk to Misty!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "How do you explain kissing our mother in the hallway? She saw you!"

"Violet! Wake up! Your mother is a slut! She will sleep with anything!" Brock shouted, and it echoed through the halls of the gym. "She kissed me! She threw herself at me and I was trying to push her away, but Misty saw me before I had time! Just, please! Let me talk to her!"

"Fine!" Violet opened the door and let him. "If she wants you out of here, I want you to leave, or I will call the police!"

Brock nodded that he understood.

He made his way up to Misty's room, which wasn't locked, but he decided he should knock anyway.

"Who is it?" It was her voice, he hadn't heard it in months.

"I-it's me," he stammered a little and he tried to picture her reaction in his mind. The door swung open and looked into her eyes, he could still see anger in them.

"What do you want?"

"Misty, you are pregnant with my baby. I think it's pretty obvious why I'm here. Can I come in?"

She hesitated for a minute and looked back at the clothes on her bed. "Fine, but I don't you to touch me."

"I wasn't planning on it," he said, stepping into the room, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Wow, that's a lot of baby clothes."

"Yea, my sisters got me a few outfits," she said, folding them up and putting them in a pile. "Brock, I don't need your help. I can do this by myself."

"No, you can't." Brock said firmly, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You can't do this on your own. I am the father of your baby and you can't change that."

"I know," her eyes met his and a tear fell down her face.

He leaned in closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey, look at me. I love you, Misty. And I think even deep down inside, you know that Rose kissed me that day. You know that I regret ever sleeping with her!"

She looked at him, and was surprised by how right he was. She had a lot of time to think about everything. She had time to think about how much of a slut her mother was, how much she loved Brock and how much she wanted to raise this baby with him.

"I love you. I really, truly, love you," he kept staring into her eyes as he drew closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Brock," she whispered softly, rubbing her hand down his arm. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about how you knew my mother? I wouldn't have been so angry if you would have just told me. Honestly…"

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared," Brock said, truthfully. "I didn't know how you would react to that."

He looked at the folded clothes on the bed and he picked one up, unfolding it and discovering it was a tiny dress. "A dress?"

Misty nodded, smiling up at him. "Yes, we're having a little girl."

He smiled down at her. "Wow, I'm going to have a daughter!"

"I just found out the other day," she blushed and looked away from him. "She's healthy."

"Of course she's healthy. She's got us as parents," he said, reaching out to hold her hand but she pulled it away.

"Brock, don't…" Misty wiped a tear from her eye and refolded the tiny dress.

"Misty, come on, aren't you ever going to forgive me? Our baby is going to be here in four months! You can't fight with me forever!" He reminded her as she stood up from her bed.

"Don't think just because you came all this way that I am going to forget that you lied to me! You kept a secret from me! We promised not to do that to each other!" Misty yelled walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the pool area.

"I know, I was wrong!" He confessed, following his quick movements down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He didn't know how a pregnant woman could move so fast, and he was really surprised to see how much she had grown since she left that day.

May heard the two of them fighting and she peeked her head around the corner and watched the two of them.

"If you come near me, I will push you into the pool and hold your head under water until you die!" Misty threatened him, and Brock stood right where he was, just staring at her.

"Alright! I won't touch you!" Brock promised her, wanting to laugh at her violent threat. "Look, I've made some horrible, horrible mistakes. I'm an idiot. I'm stupid! I've broken promises to you that should have never been broken, but I love you with all my heart!"

May clasped her hands together and smiled widely. "Oh, what I would give to have a guy make a speech like that to me!"

Misty looked away and let the tears fall from her eyes. Brock walked towards her and placed his hands on her stomach, looking into her eyes. "I'm not the jerk you think I am. Please, let me take care of you. I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together."

He wiped the tears away from her eyes and pulled her into a warm embrace, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "I've stayed faithful to you, Misty," he told her as she rubbed her back. "I've turned down every women that has come on to me in the past three months because I refuse to give up on us."

"Really?" She asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Really." He responded. "I actually bought you something a while ago…I was waiting for the right time, I guess now is as good as time as any…" he reached into his pocket and Misty felt her heart skip a beat as he got down on one knee, right by the pool.

May watched intently, feeling her heart shatter in her chest. It was true. He really was in love with this girl.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, showing her the diamond ring. It sparkled under the lights, so beautifully that it left Misty speechless for a moment.

"Y-yes! Yes! Brock, I will marry you!" She told him, pulling him up and kissing him passionately.

Ash smiled and snuck up behind May, covering her eyes with his hands. She slapped them away and continued to watch the two of them. "Oh, Ash, I wish I could find a guy as romantic as he is!"

Rolling his eyes, Ash leaned against the wall and faced the sparkling pool water. "Yea…whatever."


End file.
